


Cypherethics: Echos of the Ghost in the Machine

by BlackroseQueen



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Beast Out, Because I can, Being OP without being TOO OP, Bullshit Explanations, Darksides being dicks, Everyone else is so done with this shit, F/M, Fucking with Cannon for Fun, Fusion Transformation, I have no idea, If you can find the plot let me know, M/M, Made Up Science, Merging characters and an OC, Moma Hikari is so proud, Mood Whiplash, Mythos Lore, Net Saviors get no true breacks, Netto and Saito get into Everything, No Beta, No seriously WTF, Not A Fix-It, Other, Redemption, Sacrifice, Style Change, Supernatural Elements, These Doctors be crazy, Timeline What Timeline, Torture, WTF, WTH DUO, What Was I Thinking?, Zero just wants this girl to back off, a goddess, bit Crackish, dimension hopping, insomnia ftw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackroseQueen/pseuds/BlackroseQueen
Summary: She had been lurking in this world since the Network began to form. Her purpose long since lost once her world had died. Scanning all that lived here, and devouring Data from all those that fall into the darkness of the Under Uranet. She had been waiting to find one worthy to end her lonely existence and take her power. She had found two. Only she didn't think they could kill her. It would seem that she would need her final option. Her last resort.Unfortunatly, something else had found this world and herself. It wanted her power.She didn't let it.Now this world has paid the price.And she has must make up for her mistake.But now this world is ending, and she has one last thing to do.





	Cypherethics: Echos of the Ghost in the Machine

**Author's Note:**

> My sleep deprived mind is at it again.
> 
> Oh well.

_**First Ghost** _

Memento Mori

* * *

 

_She was so tired._

_She was and ancient being. Once from a world of great technological feats and mystical wonders._

_One that had started as a mortal, who ruled her lands with an iron but fair grip._

_Then she saught power that no mortal should seek._

_Her lust for power was her damnation._

_At the end of it all she lost her people, her lands, and her mortality._

_She became akin to a goddess._

_A being of Energy and Data_

_Her only real purpose to protect and guide her world._

_Only she didn't not guide them as she should._

_And her world ended in a blaze of plasma._

_**********_

_For ages she wandered through the void of space._

_Seeing many world but never settling upon them._

_Before a signal from a world drew her to Earth._

_There she found the still developing race and their budding cyber world._

_For years she watched them grow and their tech evolve._

_She made a home for herself in the dark and abandoned levels of their networks._

_Watching them and their work while time passed, devouring forgotten and lost data._

_Then came the Navis._

_And she began to think that._

_Maybe she could have an end._

_So she watched, she scanned, and she devoured._

_And then she found Them._

_Two beings who she thought worthy to bring about her end._

_And to pass on the power she had no wish to hold any longer._

_But it seemed that they were not ready yet._

_Megaman Saito Hikari and Forte the Black Shadow._

_She would wait for them to reach the point she felt them ready._

_***********_

_Five years past and their strength unyealding._

_She was pleased with their growth._

_But._

_It seemed she had grown as well._

_While she had not intended it._

_Her devouring data had increased her power as well._

_It would seem that she would not get her end through battle._

_They would never be strong enough._

_It appeared that she will have to take another aproach with them._

_Though she distasted such methods._

_She will have to make plans for the right moment._

_Unfortunately._

_She had waited to long for her chance._

_Something had found intrest in this world._

_Something had found intrest in HER._

_**********_

_She didn't know where it came from or when it came._

_One moment while she was scanning the net, it struck against this world._

_The attack was quick and shocking._

_It took controll of all laser, energy, and gas weapons on the planet and set them off._

_Killing millions in moments._

_The next attack was physical._

_It manafested on the outside of the net and began sinking land masses and building._

_After that it left a shell of itself behind with an colapsing energy core in the planets core, before coming after her in the net._

_She woud not let it find her._

_She found it._

_And then she killed it._

_But the price had been grave._

_This world was at an end._

_She had been gravely wounded in the process, but she had one last task to complete._

_Using her power she froze time aound the shell then the same in the net._

_Searching she found the ones she chose as worthy._

_Both were wounded and slowly fadding._

_One was mentaly dead._

_The other was lossing the will to stay alive._

_She could not keep this up for long._

_Reaching out she pulled them to her._

_This was her fault._

_But she would make it right._

_And she would have her End._

 

* * *

 

_Remember that you will die._

_For death is only one step in the grand journey of life._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to have so much fun with this.
> 
> :) Prepare for insanity.


End file.
